Te deseo, te necesito y te amo
by Lara Malfoy-Lynn
Summary: DracoHerm, es subidito de tono y no apto para menores... Hermione está esperando a Draco y mientras tanto reflexiona sobre su relación. Espero que os guste, mi primer oneshort


_**Te deseo, te necesito y te amo. **_

_**Mi primer One-short.**_

Eres mi luz, eres mi condena. Cada día que pasa te necesito más y más y tú sigues sin darte cuenta. Para ti esto es un juego y sigues creyendo que para mi también lo es, pero esa etapa ya pasó, ahora esto sí significa algo para mí, ya no es el juego que comenzamos en septiembre, cuando empezamos a vivir juntos.

Tengo grabada a fuego en mi mente toda nuestra "historia" y no soy capaz de sacármela de la cabeza. Todo empezó con el comienzo de nuestro séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, cuando McGonagall nos llamó a su despacho para decirnos que ambos éramos premios anuales y que por lo tanto íbamos a compartir una torre.

Al principio todo fue mal, nosotros siempre nos hemos odiado, pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando, a medida que nos conocíamos… Lo de poco a poco es una forma de hablar, porque tú bien sabes que no tardamos ni veinte días en comenzar con este jueguecito que se ha ido convirtiendo en una dulce tortura.

Cada noche la pasamos en una habitación, unos días en la tuya, unos días en la mía, pero nunca dos veces en la misma. En realidad no sé porque es así, porque eso realmente es una estupidez, estupidez que mantenemos por la fuerza de la costumbre.

_ Costumbre_. ¿Cómo una palabra puede ser tan contradictoria? Mucha gente al caer en la costumbre empieza a aburrirse pero en nuestro caso es al revés, cada vez hay más pasión, y si por algún motivo no podemos pasar la noche juntos… esa noche se convierte en tortura. Te necesito y me necesitas. Curiosa simbiosis la nuestra, cualquiera diría que estamos locos, o simplemente no se lo creería, pero es verdad: Draco _pero-que-bueno-estoy-y-qué-capullo-soy_ Malfoy y yo, Hermione _sangre-sucia-y-sabe-lo-todo_ Granger compartimos cama todas las noches, y no para dormir precisamente.

Te retrasas, y yo no dejo de pensar en los motivos que puede haber para que esto suceda. Hoy toca en mi habitación, pero aún no has venido, llevas cinco minutos de retraso, es poco, pero lo suficiente para que yo empiece a desesperarme.

No se que hacer, sé que debería hablar contigo, ya que soy partidaria de no ocultar los sentimientos, pero no puedo hacerlo, en este caso no puedo. ¿Qué podría cambiar? Si te dijera que estoy enamorada de ti¿qué cambiaría? La respuesta es tan sencilla… Nada, esa es la única respuesta. Aunque el señor tenebroso cayó hace varias semanas (más concretamente en navidades) tu madre sigue creyendo en la limpieza de sangre. Pensaste que todo acabaría con la muerte de tu padre, pero no fue así, ahora vives para complacer a tu madre, porque sabes que sufre. De todos modos yo no sé si lo que sientes por mi es algo más que solo sexo, aunque yo estoy segura de que te quiero.

Vuelvo a mirar al reloj, ya llevas quince minutos de retraso. ¿Vendrás? Empiezo a prender todas las velas y el incienso que hay alrededor de mi cama, eso te encanta y a mi me tranquiliza. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el famoso conquistador de mujeres Draco Malfoy es un romántico empedernido? Puede que sea solo sexo, pero eso no te importa, te encantan las velas, los masajes con aceites, el incienso con olor a sándalo… cosas que nunca pensé de ti pero que me encantan.

Me impaciento aún más, no se por qué pero tengo el presentimiento que lo haces para que el deseo me consuma, intuyo que esta noche no quieres ni masajes ni caricias, te han dado malas noticias, seguro. Solo te habías retrasado antes en dos ocasiones, cuando te anunciaron la muerte de tu padre en navidades y cuando desapareció tu hermana pequeña. Me sorprende que tú puedas amar a alguien, pero he visto como miras a la pequeña Lizzy, ella no sabe vivir sin ti y por eso viene a verte a menudo. Ella es igual que yo, ambas te necesitamos, de manera distinta pero te necesitamos.

Esta noche no quieres sentimentalismos, solo _desahogo_. ¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez? Me pregunto yo, aunque no me preocupa, sé que me lo contarás una vez nos hayamos acostado, siempre lo haces, siempre me cuentas todo lo importante referente a ti después de acostarnos.

Sin darme cuenta me he levantado de la cama y he empezado a andar ante ella, pero un pequeño ruido en tu habitación hace que sepa que has llegado, y que pronto entrarás por la puerta que comunica con nuestro baño compartido. Corriendo me subo de nuevo a la cama, me echo un poco del perfume que te vuelve loco y me acomodo sobre las sábanas de seda lavanda de mi cama, colocando el pelo sobre la almohada y subiéndome un poco el ya de por sí corto camisón de raso negro.

Entras en mi habitación, y me ves ahí, sobre la cama. A tus ojos parezco una _diosa_ caída del cielo, te encanta mi cuerpo, mi piel bronceada y mis ahora rizos perfectos. Poco a poco sientes como tu mal humor se va marchando.

_ Sonríes_. Sé que sólo lo haces cuando estás conmigo, sé que nadie nunca te ha visto sonreír, y por eso me siento especial. Lentamente te vas acercando a mi cama, tu deseo empieza a llegar a límites alarmantes, casi tanto como mi necesidad. ¿Pero quien puede resistirse a ti¿Quién? Estás sumamente atractivo ahí, parado ante mí, con solo unos boxers negros y ese precioso pelo cayéndote sobre la cara, con ese moldeado cuerpo que irradia belleza y sensualidad por todos los poros.

_ Sonrío_. Sé que tú piensas exactamente lo mismo de mí, mientras me miras tirada en la cama, ahí, dispuesta a entregártelo todo, ahí, esperando a que me poseas. Tú lo sabes, lo sabes desde el primer día que nos acostamos, el día en que me robaste algo más que simples besos, soy solamente tuya, y tú lo sabes desde que te apoderaste de mi, por entonces, virginal cuerpo.

Lentamente me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama, dejando las piernas ligeramente separadas y extrañamente colocadas y después sentándome sobre ellas; puedo ser muy sensual cuando me lo propongo. Con todo el control que podía ejercer con mi revolucionado complejo hormonal te susurré llena de deseo… "_Acércate_", y tú, obediente como solo lo eres conmigo, te acercas con suaves movimientos y cuando estabas a tan solo milímetros de mi boca me susurras… "_Te_ _deseo más que_ _nunca_".

Volví a sonreír, siempre decíamos lo mismo cuando tocaba en mi habitación pero aún así cada vez que lo decíamos sonaba igual que si fuera la primera vez. Mi sonrisa sólo duró una fracción de segundo, ya que tú, dejando a un lado el romanticismo y la sensualidad, te apoderaste de mis labios con una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado. Definitivamente había pasado algo muy grave, pero no era el momento más indicado para pensar en ello.

Tus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, tu lengua fue tras ellas, con cada roce sobre mi piel me sentía morir… No había duda, te amaba, te amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y por primera vez pude sentir que tú también me amas a mí, para ti ya no era un simple juego como yo creía, ahora era amor lo que había, no era simplemente _sexo_.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido mientras mi espalda se arqueaba de placer, habías llegado a mi parte más intima con su boca. Tu lengua empezó a juguetear sobre la delicada piel que cubre esa zona para después introducirla en mi interior. Yo me sentí morir en ese instante, nunca antes había experimentado nada semejante y definitivamente no era comparable a nada que yo conociera. No podía más, te necesitaba, necesitaba que me hiciera tuya como todas las noches desde hace ya varios meses.

Sin poder contenerme te obligué a dejar esa maravillosa pero torturante tarea para que tu boca volviera a fundirse con la mía mientras que te quitaba los boxers con un hábil movimiento. No me quedé solo ahí, sino que con un movimiento rápido me coloqué encima de ti tomando así el control de la situación. Se que te morías por seguir, por poseerme, pero yo haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerme decidí hacerte un pequeño regalo, un jueguecito que llevaba en mi mente mucho tiempo y que sabía que te iba a excitar más que cualquier otra cosa. Antes de que te pudieras dar cuenta yo ya te había vendado los ojos con una gasa negra y te había atado las manos a la cabecera de la cama para que no pudieras tocarme mientras duraba el _experimento_, pues nunca lo había probado con nadie. Te sorprendiste de que te atara, estoy segura que nunca ninguna de las tías con las que has estado lo había hecho antes, y eso te gustaba.

Cogí un bote que tenía escondido al lado de la cama era chocolate líquido que mantenía caliente mediante un hechizo y sin más comencé a vertértelo sobre tu pecho, abdomen y cuello. Tú te estremeciste ante tan brusco contacto de algo caliente contra tu fría piel, pero te estremeciste aún más cuando yo con movimientos sensuales empecé a lamerlo. Comencé por el cuello y fui bajando hacia tu pelvis. A cada paso que daba, a cada centímetro de piel que te lamía tú te volvías a estremecer, te estabas muriendo de placer, el experimento estaba funcionando a la perfección y eso que aún no había llegado a la mejor y final parte.

Cuando hube acabado de _limpiar_ todo el chocolate de tu cuerpo, cogí otro bote que estaba justo al lado del de chocolate, y vertí sobre tu miembro erecto un poco de fría nata montada para inmediatamente ser retirada por mi lengua con movimientos suaves y excitantes. El contraste de mi cálida boca con la fría nata hizo que perdieras la cabeza completamente, y ronco de deseo me susurraste… _"Por favor Hermione, desátame… desátame por amor de Dios… te deseo, te necesito ya… te necesito Hermione… deja que te posea, déjame hacerte mía… ¡Hermione__!"_ gritaste finalmente perturbado por el deseo.

Como respuesta dejé de lamer su miembro para darle un apasionado beso mientras le desataba. Con una mano ya libre te quitaste la gasa de los ojos, y pude ver el ardiente deseo en tus ojos, la _lujuria_. Cuando te solté la otra mano me giraste quedando encima de mí mientras me agarrabas las muñecas y me besabas con intensidad. Te separaste a coger aire y me miraste a los ojos mientras me soltabas las manos y lo que viste fue lo mismo que yo veía en tus ojos…

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más, así que me penetraste con violencia, con rápidas y fuertes envestidas que iban aumentando en intensidad. Toda la habitación se llenó de nuestros gritos y gemidos, y, como ya hacía tiempo que pasaba, llegamos juntos al clímax final (aunque yo ya había tenido varios orgasmos) después de casi una hora de sexo salvaje y brutal.

Tal y como me esperaba cuando te tumbaste a mi lado y yo apoyé mi cabeza en tu hombro me dijiste que era lo que te pasaba: _"Mi madre me ha prometido con Pansy Parkinson, la boda será nada más salir de Hogwarts"._ Yo me derrumbé, aunque no lo mostré exteriormente supe en seguida que tú lo habías notado, y, tras unos minutos con un tenso silencio que a mí me parecieron horas, apartaste la mirada del techo y la posaste en mí. Lo que dijiste a continuación se me quedó grabado en la mente para siempre: _"Te amo Hermione y sé que tú también me amas. En realidad siempre te he amado, por eso me metía contigo, para intentar negarme a mi mismo que me había enamorado de alguien que mi familia no aceptaría. No me casaré con Pansy, si alguna vez me llego a casar será solo contigo. Yo, Draco Malfoy, desafío a toda mi familia… por ti"._

En ese mismo momento todas mis dudas desaparecieron y solo quedó la verdad: Te he deseado, te he necesitado y sin lugar a dudas te he amado.

**Fin.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Espero que me disculpéis por mi tardanza para el tercer capítulo de Mi complicada historia de amor, pero si soy sincera casi ni lo he empezado, mis musas se deben de haber cogido las vacaciones por adelantado… _

_En fin, aquí tenéis un pequeño experimento, nunca antes había escrito un one-short y no se como habrá quedado, espero que me lo digáis, ya sabéis solo hay que darle a Go y me haréis sumamente feliz._

_Espero que os guste… y ya sabéis… Adoro los reviews…_

_Os quiere…_

_Lara Malfoy-Lynn_


End file.
